Just my Luck
by irony1002
Summary: Hermione Granger is actually Blaise Zabini's younger sister. Now that the pair are 20, Hermione's life has been going along great. Just when everybody classifies her as the luckiest girl, she is betrothed to her worst enemy. Just her luck, right?


_Chapter 1_

Walking back to my room, I was calm. Well, as calm as I can be. I mean no big deal, right? I was just getting married to the biggest git in England, who I don't like at all! I stomped into my room and slammed the door. I then put a silencing charm and yelled nonstop! "WHY ME! WHY…" After yelling and throwing things across the room, it helped. I finally calmed down just a tad bit.

I sat down on the floor and started thinking. I'm twenty, managing my bookstore, living a nice life with my real parents and my twin brother Blaise. However, marrying Draco Malfoy is definitely not on my to do list. I swear! That's the last thing I would ever want to do. Yes, we dated back in the 7th year, but he cheated on me. He cheated on me with Pansy. Pansy of all people, that was something I couldn't let go of.

I stood up and walked through the bathroom to Blaise's room since our rooms were joined. I opened the door angrily ready to whine and complain to my loving brother but to my surprise, I see Draco taking off his shirt.

He saw me and said, "Fuck, what the hell?" I quickly looked away as a blush slowly crept onto my face. He spoke up calmly and said, "Oh gosh, just come in. it's nothing you've never seen anyways."

This quickly angered me and I looked back, "Prat! What are you doing here and where's Blaise?"

He gave me his usual smirk. "Is that any way to speak to your husband?"

I yelled in frustration and fell back onto Blaise's bed. He started laughing and walked over to sit down next to me. I eyed him cautiously, "Do you hate me that much? It's been three years," he asked. I didn't answer so he continued, "Hermione, I told you I was drunk that night. It didn't mean anything."

"Well, what about all the other girls you've dated after we broke up. You've had a different girl like every two weeks. You're on the gossip section of all the wizard tabloids. How the hell is that supposed to make me feel?" I ended yelling in exasperation.

He scoffed, "Please, Hermione. You haven't exactly been the innocent one either. You've had tons of relationships as well. You have been the same player I've been. You knew they wouldn't last but you've dated famous Quidditch players, stars, the list goes on!"

I quickly snapped, "Those were serious relationships!"

"Well then, so were mine," he retorted.

I glared at him with anger, "Asshole!" I yelled and raised my hand to slap him but he expertly grabbed my hand without any difficulty and unfortunately for me, didn't let go.

"I more than familiar with your anger tantrums Hermione. Those don't work on me," he sneered.

"Let go," I requested harshly.

"No," he simply answered with a smirk. I raised my other hand to protest and he grabbed that hand as well and pinned me down on Blaise's bed, with his naked chest on top of me.

"Get off of me, now!" I protested.

"I actually quite like this position," he answered. A blush once again slowly crept onto my face against my will. He smirked, "you're cute when you blush." I simply rolled my eyes in annoyance and he leaned in to kiss me. I started to struggle at first, trying to get away. However, he was too strong. He continued to kiss me roughly with eager and passion and I couldn't help but give in. Stupid feelings! I felt myself giving in and started to deepen the kiss. I started to pull his head down closer to me. But suddenly I heard footsteps and quickly came to my sense. I pushed him away and yelled, "What the hell?"

He gave me his usual cocky smirk. "Please, you know you enjoyed it."

I quickly stomped away into my room. I was mad but oddly, not at him instead at myself for responding since I knew deep down I did enjoy it. I pushed all these thoughts away just fell asleep on my bed in frustration.

I woke up the next morning after I heard an endless tapping on my window. I drowsily looked over and saw Hedwig. Excited, I quickly opened the window to let him in and took the letter to read at once while I gently stroked its head.

The letter simply said, _Mione, we're back!_

I knew that meant Harry and Ron. So I quickly showered and got dressed. I quickly ran downstairs to give them a hug and said I was going to Harry's to spend the night since there was a room for me. Actually, after coming into the family, the three of us go to know Blaise and Draco really well. Oddly, the four of them became great friends. Thus, we all had a room at Godric's Hollow where we stayed whenever we were passed out or just didn't want to go home.

I apparated over and used my key to open the door. I walked in and noticed the luggage on the floor and the messy living room. Men! One day and the house was already a mess.

"Harry! Ron!" I yelled, not even bothering to actually go around and look for them.

"In the kitchen Mione!" I heard Harry say.

Should've known, where else would they be? I walked over seeing Harry sitting at the counter eating cereal. Running towards him, I smiled gleefully and gave him a hug.

"Woah! I missed you too Mione," he said giving me his usual smile.

I sat down next to him and asked, "Where's Ron?"

"He went back to the burrow. He'll be back before dinner. By the way, want to go out for dinner and drinks tonight?" he asked casually.

"Sure, I'm not that busy anyways." After Hogwarts, I was an Auror for two years with Harry and Ron but afterwards they decided to go play Quidditch. I got bored of the job since it was paperwork all day instead of going out for action since criminals etc were becoming less after the final fall of Voldemort. I didn't want to go and work with Blaise for the family business so I decided to open a bookstore/ coffee shop, called _Endless_, at Diagon Alley, right next to Fred and George's joke shop. It was great and I loved it. There was nothing better than sitting down on a comfortable couch reading books all day. It may sound boring but I definitely loved my store. Business was always pretty good, especially before Hogwarts started when kids would swarm in to buy textbooks. Nevertheless, regularly, there were always customers and business was going really well.

"Do you know if Draco and Blaise are free?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

My face turned into one of disgust, "Please be so kind and do not remind me of that git," I said sarcastically.

Harry laughed and asked, "What did he do now?"

I groaned in annoyance and explained everything to him. He just patted me on the back and replied, "Mione, you knew about the wedding years ago. Why become upset now? Just accept it."

"Well, the wedding is in a month and I have every right to be upset. I have to marry the part!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, you calm down and I'll be right back," he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go say hi to Molly and tell Ron about dinner, I'll be back in a sec," he answered.

"Okay." And with a pop Harry left.

Instead of apparating to the Weasley's, he went to Malfoy Inc. He walked up to Draco's office and saw a new secretary.

"Hello, do you have an appointment," she asked with her head still facing down.

"Sorry, seems like I don't but if Draco is free, I would like to talk to him for a minute," Harry answered suavely.

She looked up and was stunned. She said stuttering in amazement, "You're Harry Potter!"

"Last time I checked, I was. Pleasure to meet you," he said extending his hand for a handshake.

She shook his hand and introduced, "Hello, I'm Isabel."

He gave her his usual charming smile. "Nice to meet you. So does Draco have a minute? "

"Oh yes, you can go in. Mr. Malfoy doesn't have any appointments soon."

"Thank you," Harry said and gave her a wink before he walked into the room while she blushed.

He knocked on the door and walked into Draco's office. Draco was still looking down at his papers and Harry joked, "no need to be so serious, I'm not some client."

Draco looked up and smiled. "Hey, when did you get back?"

"This morning," Harry answered sitting down on one of the seats in front of Draco.

"Damn Potter, didn't know you missed me that much. Coming to see me right away, I'm touched," Draco said and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Sod off, arrogant bastard, don't be so cocky. I just came over here to kick your arse for messing with your fiancé," Harry joked.

Draco just laughed. "She told you everything already?"

"Yeah, she was over and started venting anger at the sound of your name," he explained.

"So why are you here anyways?" Draco asked flipping his pen up and down.

"We were planning to go to dinner tonight and then drinks. You and Blaise free?" Harry asked.

"I'm free. I'll ask Blaise." He answered. Successful

Harry stood up and said, "Okay then, tonight at 7, my house. I better go back before she starts to get suspicious."

Draco smirked, "alright."

Harry headed for the door and suddenly turned around, "oh by the way, whose the new secretary? She's cute."

"Really? What happened to your last girlfriend?" Draco smirked.

"Don't ask but I wouldn't mind having her number," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Go ask, she's single." Beautiful

"Okay, just making sure she's isn't or hasn't gone out with you," Harry clarified.

"Sod off Potter and get your number." He smirked again and apparated away after getting his number, of course.

hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading.


End file.
